


Ashes

by Fiona12690



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690
Summary: AU:One thing Sebastian couldn't make Alec do was fall to his knees in praise of Clarissa Morgenstern





	Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** First Mortal Instruments story so I figured I'd have a little fun. Featuring Ashes from Deadpool 2. Story in Italics is not mine, just borrowing!
> 
>  
> 
> **Enjoy the Story!**

******_What's left to say?_  
** These prayers ain't working anymore  
Every word shot down in flames  
What's left to do with these broken pieces on the floor?  
I'm losing my voice calling on you 

_"You never held the life of a whole world in your hand, Mom," said Clary, with infinite tenderness and infinite sorrow. "There's only so much advice you can give me." She looked at Sebastian. "I choose what he chooses. The gift he gave me. I accept it."_

******_'Cause I've been shaking  
_** I've been bending backwards till I'm broke  
Watching all these dreams go up in smoke 

_She saw Jace swallow. He dropped the bracelet into Sebastian's open palm. "Clary is yours," he said, and stepped back._

_Sebastian snapped his fingers. "You heard her," he said. "All of you. Kneel to your queen."_

No! _Clary thought, but she forced herself into stillness, silence. She watched as the Endarkened began to kneel, one by one, their heads bowed; the last to kneel was Amatis, and she did not bow her head. Luke was staring at his sister, his face flayed open. It was the first time he had seen her like this, Clary realized, though he had been told of it._

_Amatis turned and looked over her shoulder at the Shadowhunters. Her gaze caught on her brother's for just a moment; her lip curled. It was a vicious look. "Do it," she said. "Kneel, or I will kill you."_

******_Let beauty come out of ashes_  
** Let beauty come out of ashes  
And when I pray to God all I ask is  
Can beauty come out of ashes? 

Magnus knelt first. Clary would never have guessed that of him. Magnus was so proud, but then it was pride that transcended the emptiness of gestures. She doubted it would disgrace him to kneel when it meant absolutely nothing to him. He fell gracefully to his knees, then Isabelle, then Simon, then Luke, drawing down Clary's mother besides him and then Jace off to just the left of her.

****_Can you use these tears to put out the fires in my soul?  
'Cause I need you here, woah_** **

******_'Cause I've been shaking  
_** I've been bending backwards till I'm broke  
Watching all these dreams go up in smoke 

"I refuse." 

There stood Alec facing evil head on, shaking Magnus's ever pulling hands from his body and stepping forward. "I refuse."

Sebastian turned to Amatis with a snarl on his face. "Cut him down!" 

Withdrawing his seraph blade he growled out, " _Raphael._ "

******_Let beauty come out of ashes_  
** Let beauty come out of ashes  
And when I pray to God all I ask is  
Can beauty come out of ashes? 

Matching blade against blade, kick for kick, punch for punch. Alec was unrelenting, he refused to give in. He and the others were going to walk out of here alive. He had the training for this. He had hope on his side. He had....That was when she faked for an slicing arc that the blade slammed through several ribs and pierced his heart.

**_Can beauty come out of ashes?_ **

"ALEXANDER!"

**End**


End file.
